fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Breath Of The Wild DLC: Old Champions
Summary This Pack allows players to access other stories from the main menu. These new stories let players control the former champions before they were eliminated in the calamity. The past features enemies and bosses not seen when BOTW takes place, and each champion has different strengths, weaknesses, abilities, and restraints that individualize them. Note, none of them have the slowdown abilities Link has Characters Revali The Rito champion. He's hotheaded, but has the skills to backup his boasts. He typically acts like he does a job just to show how cool he is. He's really good in the air, but frail. *Strengths **Exponentially faster than Link **Can typically fire farther with the bow than Link **Better cold resistance *Weaknesses **Exponentially more frail than Link **Can be easily shoved around by wind *Abilities **Can repeatedly tap X to flap his wings, at the cost of stamina, be careful not to be too high when your stamina runs out **Hovers in the air when he draws his bow **Hold X to create a gust of wind underneath himself, 3 per charge *Restraints **Can't use too heavy weapons **Can't wear too heavy armor **Can't swim Urbosa The Gerudo champion. She's renowned for her aura of power and menace. She's caring when she's around innocent people, but she shows no mercy to the forces of calamity. She's strong and fast, but she tends to take more damage than usual. *Strengths **Naturally deals more damage than Link **Naturally faster than Link **Resistant to electrical attacks **Better heat resistance *Weaknesses **Naturally less defensive than Link **Less cold resistance **Her size makes it harder to sneak *Abilities **Can naturally jump farther **Unleashes a lightning storm around her with a charged attack, 3 per charge *Restraints **Can't wield short weaponry **Can't wear heavy armor Daruk The Goron champion. He's a strong and hearty being that treats all the gorons in his village, as well as his fellow champions, as family. He's slow, but boasts immense power. *Strengths **He can deal more damage with weapons than Link **He can naturally resist more damage than Link, especially fire attacks **He deals much, MUCH, more damage with Stonecrusher weapons than Link *Weaknesses **Consumes more stamina **Takes more damage from falling **Exponentially slow *Abilities **Throw objects and weapons farther **Pick up heavier crates **Deploy a magical shield while the player locks on, 3 shields per charge *Restraints **Can't use weapons that're too short **His sidesteps are very short **Can't swim Mipha The Zora champion. She's a kind and gentle being with powerful capabilities with the spear. *Strengths **She is significantly faster than Link, especially in water **She doesn't lose stamina while swimming through the water **She jabs her spear faster than Link can **She can resist fire attacks *Weaknesses **Generally has less defense **Loses more stamina from climbing **Takes twice as much damage from electrical attacks *Abilities **She can ascend and descend in water **She can use weapons under water **Can bring herself back from the brink of death when her blessing is charged *Restraints **Can't wield weapons that are too heavy **Can't wear certain armor **Can't wield electrical gear Story Each story begins with the respective champion being dubbed champions, and they are each given a Sheikah Slate. Then, as members of the Yiga clan begin to wreck havoc, each champion is given a mission to stop them before they can damage the Divine Beasts before Ganon's arrival. Each story has a primary quest line, and an optional boss. Defeating the optional boss may result in rewards in the main game. Revali Revali is kneeling before Zelda, who dubs him the Rito champion. Impa, who is standing next to Zelda, hands over a sheikah slate. There is then a time skip, showing Revali marching around the village, appreciating the attention he's getting. The Rito children are surrounding him, going wild over his presence. Revali tries in vain to hide his smirk at the attention. However, one of Hyrule's royal guards approach him, telling him that his might is needed for the upcoming fight. The Rito children leave the champion so he can speak with the guard. The guard informs him about the Yiga clan, a clan of depraved individuals that seek for Calamity Ganon to spread its malice all over the land. The guards then inform him that a large group of clan members were spotted conglomerating towards Giant's Forest. Deciding that he has "no choice," Revali decides to head out and see what's up. Revali doesn't have his signature bow yet, but he can collect a bow within the village. He can also collect gear standard for Rito around the village before he heads out to battle. After flying towards it, and encountering enemie along the way, he spots the Yiga clan checking out the Sage Temple near it. Several of them enter, prompting Revali to follow. Within, they find the temple to be little more than a few rooms with giant pits. Each room has a strange mechanism, and each of them seem to be connected to a large stone sarcophagus suspended above the center room. There are also Yiga members with bows, as well as Yiga clan members flying through the air with sailcloths of their own. After fighting through them and investigating the mechanisms, they are soon undone, and the sarcophagus begins to open up. Once it opens, a bright spell around it seems to dissipate, and a pair of moth-like wings sprout from the opening. Then, the rest of the being pulls itself up. It is revealed to be Mothula(BOTW), a moth-like creature the size of one and a half hinnoxes. Urbosa Urbosa is kneeling before Zelda, who is standing on a block so she can properly anoint Urbosa. Impa hands Urbosa a sheikah slate. There is then a time skip, showing Urbosa training some of the guards. While she does so, a lady Hylian guard approaches her, insisting that they need Urbosa's services. Urbosa waves the guards away, informing them to leave her alone. She speaks with the Hylians, who begin to tell her about the Yiga clan. For some reason, many Yiga members are heading towards the edge of the desert. Since the Gerudo could travel the desert more easily, they agreed that Urbosa should investigate. She takes their request, and gameplay starts at her quarters, where some equipment is available for her. Daruk Mipha Bosses Revali *Mothula(BOTW) *Helmaroc(BOTW) (Optional) Urbosa *Armos Knights(BOTW) *Death Sword(BOTW) (Optional) Daruk *King Dodongo(BOTW) *Helmasaur King(BOTW) (Optional) Mipha *Gleeock(BOTW) *Dark Link(BOTW) (Optional) Category:Fan DLC Category:The Legend of Zelda Games